The Pootisian Bloodline
Backstory The Pootisians are mostly females, are most notable for their light blue skin, can reproduce asexually, and tend to yell. A lot. The first Pootisian "Pootisia" created the population by asexually producing Pootisias on mass. They "family" traveled in a pack after the events of WWE. Between WWE and Detroit, the group was ambushed by an army of hellbats. Pootisia, and most of the other Pootisian sisters, died in the attack. The ones who survived were separated and generally lived pretty crappy lives until Yama found them and the scattered Pootisians saw Yama as a great leader, and Yama took them with him/her. Pootisia was in WWE (season 1) Pootisia Jr. was in Detroit (season 2) Pootisia LXIX was in Italica (Season 4) Pootisio is currently in Castle in the Sky (Season 5) Pootisia was not present for season 3 Pootisia Hair Color: Green Shirt Color: Blue with a Red Heart Class type: Ranged Friends: Mostly everyone Enemies: None (y'know, besides most mobs) Debut: WWE Pootisa was the first Pootisia. Pootisia's actual role in WWE was small, as she joined in the server late. Pootisia orignally joined with FistThumper and Hunter. Her main weapon was the Onyx Blaster. After WWE, the Pootisian population increased on mass, but mostly all died due to the Hellbat ambush. Pootisia Jr Hair Color: Purple Shirt Color: Red With a Green Heart Class Type: Yo-yo Warrior Friends: Mostly everyone, it, Yoyos, Kittehs, Explsoives Enemies: Hellbats Debut: Detroit "FOR OUR COUNTRY! FOR FREEDOM!!" Probably the strongest variation of Pootisia to date, Pootisia Jr. is the first daughter in the Pootisia family of the original Pootisia. After the invasion, Jr. was taken in by a very rich family, whomst turned her into a slave. Her only toy was a make shift yo-yo made out of two light stones and a bundle of silk strings she pulled out of her shirt. Her life of cruelty went on for like a week, before she beat the family to death with the yo-yo. It was that moment when she realized she was destined to fight in the ways of the yo-yo. After traveling for no reason, Yama, TheGreensplat, and La (who were all admins) took Pootisia to Detroit, where she would make her destiny. Her weapons of choice is the strongest yo-yo available, which is currently the Terrarian, and she also wields a Paladin's Hammer. (to be added) Pootisio Hair color: Purple Shirt Color: Green WIth an Orange Skull(?) Class Type: Melee Friends/Likes: Mostly everyone, Rain, Thomas, Ale, Yelling, Explosives Dislikes: Shroomer, Horror Movie villans (solar eclipse mobs), Hellbats, Having to walk manually to his island Debut: Castles In The SKy "Yall Horror Movies Villans better watch yourselves, cause im drunk as sh*t and throw light-up pizzas on mass!" Litt''le is known about this version of Pootisia. WHat can be said is 1: He is Pootisia Jr's sister, 2: He currently the only Male Pootisian, and 3: He likes to throw shiz. Also he's a bit of an alcoholic, as he truly enjoys "cracking open a cold one with the boys" and give the other players ale so they can crack open a cold one. Pootisio was enslaved With Jr, but he escaped before she did, as he knew about Jr's plans to beat them to death with a yoyo. Pootisio acts similar to to the ones previous Pootisians that had roles in Mega Co-op. The only real difference is that hes a male for a change. ''"You've Rebreanded Yourself." -The Green Splat Pootisio's current weapons of Choice is The Terra Blade, The Yelets Yoyo, and his signature Light Discs, all of which were given from Thomas because he missed the mechanical boss fights. He is often seen with a white Top Hat. The Player who controls the Pootisians, while he goes through many name changes, is currently known asI Cured My DeDeDepression Category:Characters Category:Lore